7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Nicole x Richard love story, requested by lexboss, fellow TAWOG fan. The two lovers somehow received tickets to 7-Day exotic vacation to some tropical island in the middle of the ocean. As they depart to paradise isolate from Elmore or even the world, passionate love will reignite and romance will become imminent as they have their moment of privacy in their own world.
1. Day Zero: The Tickets

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you the Nicole x Richard romance fiction. Fellow fan author, lexboss, request me to write this project and we often work together on it. She originally conceive the idea of this story, so credits go to her. We discussed on it through PM, on how the story goes and yeah... She's the creator and I'm the writer. Though, I write with my own style or twist. So yep, enjoy this love story.  
Also, original concept belongs to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. The "storyboard," plot, ideas, whatnot all belong to lexboss, fellow fan author. And OC Lexy Watterson also belongs to lexboss.  
And another thing, since this project is published at Christmas Eve, which is occurring right now in many different local, I just want to wish you all, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! XD (It's a little bit ironic as this story takes place during the summer instead of winter... what? Exotic vacation in tropical paradise must occur in summertime! According to my logic that is... just think about it for a moment)**

* * *

7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation

Day Zero: The Tickets

It is a peaceful day in Elmore. The city is filled with towering office buildings, bustling businesses, and a widely diverse people of interesting characteristics. This city is not an ordinary city that anyone would expect as anything can spring into life at any moment. And right now, summer is up.

Right now, the pink bipedal cat in black t-shirt and blue skirt is in some building, participating in some lottery event. Strangely, Elmore is super lenient about the lottery participation. And not to mention, this city essentially functioned as if it's its own country like Vatican City; or even far wilder proposal, if Elmore is its own small world, a habitable planetoid with incredibly wild biodiversity. Nobody have any idea what Elmore even is!

Despite of many people coming out with nothing from the lottery line-up, it is still nonetheless exhilarating as people just naturally love the thrill of winning or losing. It's like being in Las Vegas. Well, Elmore can be a lot of places; as mentioned before, nobody knows what or where Elmore is.

As the line-up keeps shrinking and shrinking, Lexy Watterson is up with her lottery card. She is walking up closer to the lottery receptionist, being a yellow bucktoothed woman. She may look like some bipedal cephalopod or some cartoonish moose person, but nobody knows.

"Okay," said the receptionist, after she debriefed the other person. The person in front of Lexy left with frowning face. "Next!"

The pink cat walked up.

"Oh hello," said the receptionist. "You have the ticket, right?"

Lexy showed her the lottery ticket.

"Alright then, let me take that for you," the receptionist takes the slip of paper and has it scanned through some state-of-the-art computer. The computer is scanning the ticket, calculating on its digital algorithms and decrypting it into easily readable numerical code to confirm whether if the twelve-years-old wins something.

"So, how's your day?" asked the receptionist with a friendly smile.

"Good," Lexy replied.

"That's good to hear." Then suddenly, the decrypting computer finished with a ding, ejecting the same ticket out with new decoded results on it. The receptionist grabs the paper and read it, further analyzing it with some quick computer work. "Congratulation, Ms. Lexy Watterson! You won two tickets to a seven-day exotic vacation in a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. You must be a really lucky girl; you could invite one person with you or even give these two to anybody of your choosing."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lexy thanked the receptionist for the prize.

"You're welcome and have a nice day!" said the receptionist.

The pink cat in black t-shirt ran off with excitement.

* * *

Later, Lexy arrived to Watterson residence, where she and her family live in. She runs up the stair with excitement. This arouses some attention from her siblings, who were sitting on the couch and watching television with bored expression. But, they didn't pay close attention to it, causing them to resume back to what they were doing earlier.

Meanwhile, Richard the fat pink rabbit in white collar shirt and brown pants is seen on his bed reading some comic books while Nicole the slender blue cat in white shirt with rainbow badge and gray skirt is on the computer doing some work. The mother is a grown-up splitting image of her daughter, Lexy. As the parents are minding their business, Lexy opened the door and bursts into the room with excitement. She is squealing, causing some reaction from her parents.

"What's going on?" Richard asked with confusion.

"What is it?" asked Nicole.

"I won the lottery game!" Lexy exclaimed.

"Really!" said Richard. "Tell me, girl!"

"It's two tickets to a seven-day vacation in a tropical island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Well…" said Nicole as she is happy for her daughter being lucky. "Are you going to invite some special someone?" She tries to illicit some answer of whether if her daughter has a crush on someone. It's something that many mothers do when their daughters have a crush or fallen in love with someone.

"Actually, both tickets belong to you," Lexy replied.

"What!?" both parents become surprised.

"Are you sure about that Lexy?" the mother asked. "I mean, it's something that you won by yourself."

"True…" said the daughter. "But, I think that you'll put it to great use. After all, you both worked so hard and I love you both as you two are the best parents any girl can ever have."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Nicole thanks her daughter as she hugs her, smiling as she appreciates the kind thought her daughter has. Richard did the same thing as Nicole, feeling appreciated for having a daughter that love him too.

After the tender moment of hugging, Lexy departs to her own room as she moved on to doing her own things along with her siblings. With Lexy having exited the room, the parents are left with privacy.

"Richard, we're going to have _another honeymoon_…" the mother squeals with excitement as she leans onto her husband. Having their private vacation will reignite the romantic mood they had since honeymoon, before they even have children and start having family.

"Well, I guess that you don't have to be on the internet, searching for a vacation to go to," said Richard. He stated exactly what Nicole was doing while using the desktop computer.

"Yeah…" said Nicole. "You could say that." The mother confirmed that her husband's deduction, one of his rare moments. He usually doesn't catch up to his surrounding too quickly as he's usually distracted or preoccupied with his own activities like watching television, reading books (or comic books), playing videogames, anything people typically do at home. He essentially stays in home and doesn't do much in comparison to any of his family members.

Coincidentally, Lexy had won them two tickets, nulling Nicole's reason to browse for vacation plans through the internet. But thanks to their daughter's kindness and consideration, the two lovers will be having an adventure in their lifetime as they delve in the private world of serenity and passionate love.

* * *

Some moment later, Lexy is seen watching some cartoon with her siblings. The brothers, being Gumball the male blue cat in light brown sweater and gray trouser and Darwin the legged goldfish with socks, are lying on the couch with bored expression. Although that Gumball and Lexy are twins born from the same parents, Lexy resembles the most to her mom. And on the floor are the girls, being Lexy herself and her little sister, Anais the small pink rabbit in orange dress with white rim and white socks. The cartoon they are watching is an animated music video about two equine characters that are momentarily cast away in a desert island, trying to make the best of their vacation despite of its change of plan. The music video lasted for about three minutes or less.

"Well, that was quite soothing," said Darwin as he seems to like the music video.

"Yeah," said Anais. "I like how the mastermind behind this project arranged words. It is ingenuous and well-paced."

"Yeah," said Gumball. "I got to agree that it is both soothing and well-paced with upbeat tropical feels. Speaking of 'tropical,' it makes me thing of vacation for some reason."

"Yeah…" said Lexy. "Someone will be having a nice time…"

As soon as the pink cat has spoken her line, the blue cat quickly catches on.

"Didn't you have those two tickets to some seven-day worth of exotic vacation in a tropical paradise at the middle of the ocean?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah…"

"And where is it…"

The two younger siblings have their attention caught on to the cat twins' conversation.

"Oh, I gave it to our parents."

"You could have given it to me," the eldest brother replied with a straight face. "I could use it to…"

"Take me to some wild adventures in some tropical islands?" said Darwin with excitement.

"No. Take _someone else_ out to have seven-day romance." The blue cat added ambiguity or mystery of who his crush is.

"Hurr," the goldfish pouts.

"What? I love _her_. And I want to be more romantic with _her_!" The identity of the person Gumball has crush on is confirmed to be a girl.

"But what about…"

"Your bro-time?" asked Anais with an uninterested face. "Forget that! The point is that mom and dad had been doing everything for us and it should be time for us to return the favor."

Gumball and Darwin thinks about it for a moment.

"Yeah," said Gumball. "You're right. They do deserve the tickets more than any one of us can deserve. That's why we will just figure of some other thing to do."

"Thank you for being so understanding," said Lexy as she hugged her older brother.

"No problem," the whole Watterson siblings hug each other tenderly.

* * *

**With the parents having tickets to exotic vacation place, how do you all like it so far? Are there any grammar problems, conceptual errors, anything that needs fixing? Please comment on the review box down below or even PM me. As you can see, this story will be at best, true to "canon" with Nicole being bipedal blue cat and everyone being the same usual selves as they are originally depicted in the TAWOG television series.  
Also, Gumball have a _different mystery crush_. And she will be introduced on the next episode. I repeat, the mystery crush will be _different _from what any of you will expect. So stay hype and stay tune as this romance continues on. After all, this chapter is just only a beginning.  
A moment of "random" fun fact: December, January, and February are winter months in the Northern Hemisphere and summer months in the Southern Hemisphere. This means that while it may be winter in United States, United Kingdom, and some other places up North; it's also summer in Australia and some countries down south. And Elmore could be anywhere, who-knows-what. It could be in Australia as far as we're concerned or some obscure settlement. Just something I like to share for you fans.**


	2. Day 1: The Departure

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you with yet another chapter of Nicole x Richard romance fiction. But this time... well, they're getting warm-up for more romantical adventure. Just read it; it's sweet and tender, and also somewhat funny as I do want to add humor into it. Although that this primarily focus on Nicole and Richard's romance, there will be a some side-story or subplot. Anyway, enjoy the show.  
Also, original concepts belong to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. And the basic storyboard ideas and the conceptualization of this project belongs to lexboss, fellow fan-fiction author, along with her OCs Lexy Watterson and Lucy Jackson.  
And also, Happy New Year! XD. Hope you all have the great year of 2015! And good luck with your new year resolutions!**

* * *

7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation

Day 1: The Departure

The next day, Nicole and Richard are packing their luggage into their bright yellow station wagon with wooden brown horizontal stripe. The parents are seen in their vacation attire with Richard wearing a fisherman hat, red open shirt, and blue short while Nicole is wearing her same business attire. While they are packing for their vacation, Nicole has a moment with Lexy and her friend, Lucy Jackson. Lucy is a female white cat wearing blue shirt and black skirt.

"Well," said Nicole. "Your dad and I will be leaving to vacation. And I entrust you girls to take care of our house and your siblings."

The two girls gasp as they bend their knees with both hands near their chin. From the look of their face, they're elated to have authority in the Watterson residence while they're gone.

"Us you say?" the two girls asked.

"Yes, you two," said the mother. "I mean, you're the most responsible people that I can afford to take care of the house and the kids."

"What!" the three siblings protest. Mostly, Gumball is the one who protest the most.

"What is it?" asked Nicole as she already sensed her children's protest with her extrasensory "mother sense."

"You're… basically going to give them the authority in this house?" Gumball asked with a somewhat confused expression.

"Yep," the mother gave out a straight forward answer. "These girls will be having the authority in the house."

"You said _the girls_ will be having authority in the house?" Anais asked with a sheepish expression. She hoped to somehow trick her mother into giving her the authority over her older brothers.

"Nope. Just Lexy and Lucy. Nice try, Anais."

"What?" the little girl protests. "But…"

"We're responsible!" Gumball butts in.

"You have no idea of what responsibility is, do you?" said the mother.

"Yeah… we do! It's whatever you do." The blue cat boy responded with a weak answer.

"Yeah… no! You sometimes destroyed our house and even some other places."

"For my defense…"

"NO!" the mother become super serious.

"For starter, I wasn't as irresponsible and destructive as _these boys_," said Anais.

"But you're a baby," Nicole make mention to her age. "And you just need to wait a few more years to grow up in order to have the role of responsibility."

Anais mutters something in a disappointed manner so quietly that nobody can hear that.

"I heard that. And no cursing!"

"But I didn't do anything!" The little girl defended herself.

"Don't underestimate my super senses!" said Nicole.

To make mockery of her super sense, she merely just moves her mouth. Absolutely no vocalization is heard.

"You wanna be ground?" asked Nicole.

"No, mom," Anais quickly become submissive as she sense the fearsomeness of her mom.

"Good." The mother returns to her cheerful mood. "Now, we will be going. So Lexy and Lucy, take care of the house and the kids!"

"Okay!" the two older girls replied.

As the vacation goers' luggage are in the trunk of the station wagon, Nicole is seated on the driver's seat on her left and Richard is seated on the passenger's seat on her right. With everything set to go, Nicole started the engine and drives off.

With the parents off the scene, the two girls look at each other smiling as they are generating some awesome plans to spend their week of summer without parents being in the house. Anais is sits down with a subtle sense of defeat. And the brothers sensing something ominous from the sisters, they nod each other, planning to make a quick run out of it.

In a split second, the boys just sprint off the scene. The two girls quickly noticed them running away.

"Oh…" said Lucy. "We got ourselves some runners. After them!" The white cat smiles gleefully as she loves the thrill of chasing some prey.

"Wait!" said Lexy. "What about Anais? She can't be here alone in the house and she can't catch up with us." The eldest daughter showed concern for her little sister.

"Ah what!" said Anais. "Screw this whole thing. I'll just watch freaking Daisy in the living room."

"Language!" Lexy scolded.

"But I…"

"And you're still coming with us!" Lexy had already prepared the baby carrier backpack with extra reinforcement as to not let the child loose from it. The pink cat quickly catches up with maternal responsibility, which her mother has.

"Ohh… sh…" The scene cuts off Anais' brief statement.

* * *

Later, Nicole and Richard have already arrived at Elmore Wings, the city-owned airline service that takes them to anywhere. More so, the couple is already seated on their assigned seating, with two of them filled up on one aisle on the left side. There are seven seating for each row: two on the left, three on the middle, and two on the right. On the space between the left-and-middle and right-and-middle are two walkways for airline stewards and stewardesses to walk around and provide the passengers drinks, snacks, and anything to make them feel comfortable. Richard is seated on the far left, seeing the airport outside the window. Nicole is seated on right next to her husband. This is a fortunate seating arrangement for the two as they are able to have their private moment with a convenient curtain blinds designed to ensure undisturbed rest.

Luckily for the two, they have already gone through many of the airline's administrative processes to ensure safe travel and some other international policies. Aside from that, a lot of vacation goers are excited to go to a seven-day exotic vacation in tropical islands, situated in the middle of the vast ocean. Especially for the couple, Nicole is slightly shaking as she is squealing with excitement from her inside. Richard is staring intently outside, wanting to see the magical ride through the sky.

"Ohh…" said Nicole with excitement. "I can't wait to be on the tropical island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Same here!" said Richard. The fat rabbit is staring outside of the window.

"Umm… What are you doing?"

"Looking out of the window. Eventually, we can see Elmore in an aerial view. Then, we can see what surrounds Elmore. Seeing clouds as if they're islands made of white cotton. And finally, we will see the tropical islands in aerial view." The man has prepared himself with a photography camera.

"I see. But, the airplane didn't lift off. It won't be until…"

"The departure time is at 4:30 p.m. Our tickets said so."

"But right now isn't 4:30. It's around 5:00."

Later, an awkward silence breaks between the two. Then all of the sudden, Nicole breaks out with impatience.

"What the freak is going on out there! I mean what's taking him so long? Why with the sudden delay on our departure time!" The cat lashes out as she is not content with the flight delay."

"Honey, it'll be okay." Richard tries to soothe his wife as he pet her head softly and lightly. His wife is still growling, but is growing less. It is becoming a calmer and soother purr.

"There, there. Does this feel nice?" The rabbit is caressing the cat's face.

"Yeah..." said Nicole as she returned to her normal state. "Sorry about that. It's just that..."

"Shh..." The husband hushes his wife. "You don't have to say anymore. You have been working too hard and you're so anxious to have a nice relaxing vacation."

"Yeah. That's all. It been a vary long while since we could even have our lovely moments together. The long time of having to assume responsibility as a family breadwinner had made me forgot what it means to be relaxed."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's my fault that we couldn't have a peaceful family life in Elmore with some of the craziest antics we did along with some consequences they have."

"Yeah... It's alright. I don't mind too much about these wild adventures anymore. In fact, I sort of enjoy these moment. But still, I just want to experience it in a more unrestrained way. I mean, remember our youth, when we were so carefree?"

"Yeah... I still love these moment. these time were my golden age."

"Yeah..." Nicole is reminiscing their time of youth with a near-mournful mood. She really missed the time due to her workaholic mindset having some toll on her well-being. "Too bad that time had moved on quickly. Today in Elmore, we are now adults, having responsibilities to withheld along with the city's law. It's not like that we can do the same thing that Gumball, Lexy, Darwin, and Anais do. We're are now their parents and we need to make sure that they don't get into too much trouble."

"What are you talking about? Of course that we can have all these fantastic escapades! It just that we just let ourselves feel that way. And for me, well... youth is one of the many things that I refuse to let go off as doing so will be the same as letting go of my love for you." Richard make a romantic comment of retaining his youth being like keep loving his dream girl, being Nicole herself.

"Aww..." Nicole's eyes widen with sparkles. She is touched by Richard's brief statement to her.

"After all, I am Peter Pan. And you're my Wendy Darling. Now, let us fly to the Neverland, a magical island faraway from the world where nobody will grow old and everybody can relive their childhood for a long while."

"You really love Peter Pan, do you?" Their romantic moment is tensing up.

"Yep. He's not just my personal hero, but is also a living icon, a symbol that I aspire for!" Richard has stated his great opinion on the legendary child hero that never ages and can fly freely.

As the two lovers gaze into each others' eyes, their heads had tilted toward each other. Then, their faces are approaching closer to one another. With their lips getting closer to each others, almost touching, the electronics in the plane suddenly starts up with announcement speaker having activated.

"Hello!" said the pilot's voice. "And sorry for the delay in our flight. Now that I'm here, we're ready to fly off! So, enjoy your travel with our complimentary dinner. And as always, thank you for choosing Elmore Wings, where it can get you to anywhere!"

The announcement ended with the vacation goers that had been seated for long time cheered. Strangely, this happens at the precise timing Nicole and Richard were about to have a tender loving moment with a lip-to-lip kissing.

"Yay!" Richard cheered. "the flight is starting!"

"Hmmphh..." Nicole pouts, disappointed twice in a row. First time was the departure delay. And second time, the pilot has arrive right at their romantic moment, effectually killing the mood.

"Hey! Don't worry honey." Richard reassured his wife. "We could continue it at anytime. After all, they don't disturb people while _sleeping_."

"Alright." Nicole smiles back.

"Plus, this long wait makes me hungry."

"Don't worry. We will get dinner soon."

Richard and Nicole are smiling at each other, loving the shared moment they are having in the plane as their ride is having its departure to the tropical paradise, where the real romance will start.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elmore, Lexy and Lucy are eating a generic dinner items: being baked chicken, green vegetables, and hearty white cheesy pasta with dinner roll. By their sides are the two runaway boys they caught and a baby rabbit, who all are eating in a rather grumpy manner. Surprisingly, they had already captured Gumball and Darwin with much efficiency like their torso well tied up to the chair. And Anais is seated on the baby seat with her portions.

Everyone is just eating their dinner alone without any adults in the house. The adult responsibilities have fallen onto the older girls' hands.

"So..." said the white cat. "How's it going?" Lucy stares at Gumball with sharp eyes.

"Fine..." Gumball responded. He tried to maintain his grumpy outlook due to the girls having already ruined his plans. But seeing that his sister's best friend is staring at him intently, he is feeling nervous. "Until you girls have to ruin it."

"What?" said the pink cat. "We were doing the responsible thing!"

After saying that, Lucy was giggling, gesturing her best friend to do the same. But Lexy nodded sideway, refusing to abuse the responsibility that is vested within them both.

"Oh good lordy!" said Anais with a bit of lethargy. "Well, this could be something better than what the boys would do when responsibility falls into their hands." The baby rabbit made a snide remark on her brothers' immaturity. Then, she imagined the hypothetical situation where the brothers are given responsibility over the house, which she pictures them being super violent and destructive toward their family property in the name of her safety, leashed her like a dog, make crappy meal like a joke, and end up flooding the whole house.

Having imagined the catastrophe the older brothers could have done, she shuddered in fear, making her appreciating her mom for bestowing Lexy and Lucy responsibility for the house. They managed to handle the whole ordeal of responsibility well-done with them having prepared well-cooked dinner.

"On second thought..." Anais speaks as she saw the horrid image.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Lucy as she turns her attention to Anais. "You should thank us. After all, boys can't cook." The white cat snickers. "Or worse, they can't handle responsibility very well."

"Hey!" Gumball protests against the white cat's statement.

"Hey Lucy," said the orange goldfish with a curious face. "I meant to ask this question, but are you going to sleep over in our place."

"Oh heck yeah!" Lucy exclaimed. "After all, I got nothing to do better for summer. And my family is doing something else. I wouldn't want to be there; it'll be boring as hell."

As Gumball heard the white cat's statement while drinking milk, he quickly spit the liquid content at Darwin's face, being surprised.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't want me to be here?" the white cat asked slyly while doing a provocative yet seductive pose. She just sticks her hip backward, facing toward the blue cat. Naturally, the male cat will be really nervous as the female cat is teasing him.

"Of course not..." said Gumball as he flusters violently in red color. "I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, you may even sleep over in my bedroom with Darwin in Lexy and Anais' room. Ah hahaha..." The older brother laughs crazily as if he is holding off some secret feelings he is having.

"Great!" the white cat was ecstatic to hear Gumball's offer. "I'm excited to be sleeping in the same bed..." Gumball becomes tensed up as she said bed. "...room! Ha! Gotcha! Oh what? Got blocked for a sec?" the white cat continues on with her playful teasing.

Then all of the sudden, the audible ding is heard from the kitchen.

"That's the dessert!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'll get that!"

The white cat gleefully left the scene, only for the whole Watterson family to look at Gumball with a somewhat serious face. They get caught up from a comical drama scene.

"Oh dam!" said Gumball as he is calming himself from the violent flustering of his face. "What will I do?"

"Dude," said Darwin. "You brought it to yourself!"

"Yeah..." said Anais. "Better fest up the truth!"

"What, NO!" Gumball protests with embarrassment.

"They're right," Lexy adds on. "You can't hold it up anymore. You're on that tipping point. Eventually, you just got to tell or otherwise you will never get over it."

"Yeah," said Darwin. "Just tell her the real reason why we ran off, which is to get something romantic for Lucy and confess yourself that you like-like her."

"But I just can't..." the blue cat whines.

"Just do it alright!" Anais pressures him, to which Lexy and Darwin does the same. With Gumball's secret crush for Lucy revealed, he will find himself into a far stickier situation. Not only does Gumball find himself unable to make a move on Lucy, but is also stuck with her sleeping over in his bedroom with him while Darwin will be sleeping with Anais and Lexy. Fortunately for the male cat, the tall white female cat was not in-scene to hear all this.

* * *

**With the parents in the airplane leaving to the tropical paradise and Gumball struggling with his feelings for Lucy, how do you all like this chapter. Any conceptual mistakes or grammar errors to correct? Please comment me on the review box down below and also PM me to discuss more on generally anything, I guess. As you can see, Gumball's mystery crush is revealed. And I guess that you can call it alternate continuity, with different history. Although that there is reference to some TAWOG episodes like "The Responsible," the scene is just presented as a hypothetical what-if scenario thought out by Anais. So as I said earlier, if any of you fans have any more questions, you can review or PM me and I'll respond it.  
And also, thank you for reading this story and stay tune for the next chapter! You'll see the REAL tropical adventure of the two lovers, and even see the subplot on what's going on in Elmore with the kids and their own little adventures.**


	3. Day 2: The Arrival

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, back from a really long hiatus. And dang, I've been out for nearly 3-4 months. Sorry if I got you worried or impatient. Just outside work to do. So anyway, here's the next chapter of the romance fic, where they finally arrived at the tropical island. Give me applause for my grand re-entry (on April 2015)! [crowd applauding] So yep. Just lay back and enjoy this new chapter.  
Also, original concepts belong to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. And basic, general overview along with OCs Lexy and Lucy belongs to lexboss, fellow fanfiction author. **

* * *

7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation

Day 2: The Arrival

Finally, the two lovers have arrived at their destination; they are already in the tropical island paradise isolated from the rest of the world as it simply lies on the middle of the vast ocean. In this wondrous isolated place is a forest of towering skyscrapers, illuminated with festive lights of warm colors. The bright yellow-orange aura gives off an impression of the whole new city fixed in an eternal sunset. Everybody is enjoying what they considered to be the most beautiful time of the day, with characters walking around on the lighten sidewalk and shopping.

But right now, the lovers settles in Nakama Beach Hotel and Resort. Right when they stepped in the front desk, they were sweating and gasping for air as they carry their luggage. They made few more steps, only to drop their knees onto the ground. Taking their time to see their surrounding, they are relieved that they are in the cool, indoor environment filled with Japanese aesthetics like sakura-patterned decor and small garden fashioned by Feng Shui.

"Hello!" said the porcelain doll receptionist in black business attire. "How can I help you?"

"Hi!" said Nicole as she stands up and walk toward the reception desk. "We will like to book in a room for a week."

"I presume that you two are part of the seven days exotic vacation sweepstake?"

Nicole shows her the two tickets she received from her daughter Lexy.

"Alright then. Then, would you like to discuss about the vacation plan for the whole week," Nicole gives the receptionist a subtle glare from her sweaty, baggy face. "Or... see your room and rest for a day?"

"I will love that." Nicole pulls off her cheery expression.

"Alright. Here's the key cards and your room is 1408. Have a good night!"

"Thank you! You too!" As the two women nod "good night" to each other, the blue cat turns her head to her rabbit husband. "Richard! Time to go!"

"Be there in a sec," said Richard, who is just sitting on the guest lounge, exposed to the cold gust blown from the electric fan. The blue cat responds with a glare, prompting him to get out, not wanting to upset her.

* * *

A moment later, the couple walks into the elevator with their luggage. As the two gather everything they need, they pressed the button "14" and the close door button. With these two tasks done, the elevator door closes and the room starts shaking.

The two waits for few seconds, believing that the elevator is going up. But in actuality, the room is neither going up nor down; it just keeps on shaking in an up-and-down motion, creating an illusion of either ascending or descending.

"Oh man," said Richard. "I'm feeling sick." His face starts gagging with the color changing to green and cheeks inflating."

"I told you that you shouldn't eat too much airplane food during the ride," said Nicole as she hands him a paper bag just in case if he were to barf.

Richard holds in what is trying to get out of his stomach by sheer willpower. This intensifies his motion sickness.

"Come on," Nicole reassures her husband. "It won't be too bad. We will eventually reach to our room."

* * *

Three minutes later, the couple is still in the elevator room, still shaking up-and-down. Richard is panicking out of the confusion of whether if the moving feeling is the feeling of going up or going down. Nicole is growing impatient from some possible glitch in the elevator's system.

"Grawr..." Nicole roars with frustration. "Why won't you actually go somewhere!" she yells at the elevator as she knocks the wall beside the array of buttons with her closed fist.

Richard is sitting on the corner of the elevator, feeling sick as he holds about two paper bags. While he is laying down with their luggage, the blue cat is throwing out a tantrum by swerving her arms around, attempting to punch some invisible force that gives them misfortune, almost reminiscent to her son Gumball. After punching the air few times, she stops herself, taking in a deep breath.

"Darling..." said Richard weakly. "I think that we will be stuck like this for a long time."

"Yeah..." said Nicole. "It's no use. I just couldn't my finger into this problem."

"It's a bummer that we were stuck in this mess. If being stuck in an elevator were to become the rest of our lives, I want to spend my last moments with you."

"Aww..." Nicole is enamored by Richard's sweet talk.

"So, be with me."

Feeling the romantic affection from her husband, she slowly approaches toward him, intending to cuddle together as if they are alone in a dangerous situation. But before they could do anything, the door opens, revealing it to be a newspaper employee accompanied by a porcelain doll.

"May I help you with something?" the porcelain doll asks.

"Ah, yes," said Nicole. The two quickly stands up, quitting whatever they were about to do and making themselves neat and tidy. "I was wondering if there are..."

"You need to first slide in the key card before you can go up or down with the elevator," said the newspaper employee.

Nicole murmurs silently to herself so as to not let other know what she said, being "gotta be fucking kidding me." Her arms swerve around for a bit along with her face tightened. But, she quickly restraint her anger and resume with her civic posture.

"Thank you for your information," said Nicole. "Well, it's a tiring night. We should get going. Isn't that right Richard?" her voice drops a bit deeper.

"Oh yeah..." said the rabbit man. "We should get to bed."

"Alright then," said the porcelain doll. "And sorry for not mentioning about the importance of key cards."

"It's alright," said the blue cat. "It's a late hour anyway."

"Ok. We will be ready in the next morning if you have anymore questions on your vacation plan."

"Alright. We'll consider it! Good night!"

After bidding good night to each other, the newspaper employee enters into the elevator room and the door closes. The pixilated number from above the elevator door changes into the upward direction, indicating that the elevator is moving up due to the couple finally knowing how to use their key cards.

* * *

Back to Elmore, where the five kids spend their summer week without adults, the local neighborhood went dark during the late night with few lampposts turning off one by one. Everybody has fallen asleep. Darwin, a goldfish who moved into the girl's bedroom, is sleeping in his fishbowl, conveniently placed on the drawer beside the bunker bed in which the Watterson girls are sleeping. Lexy is sleeping on the bottom bunker while Anais is sleeping in the top bunker. Every kids in the Watterson residence is asleep, all but Gumball and Lucy, whom both are in the boys' bedroom alone.

Both of them are in the same bed. The white cat is snuggling beside the blue cat, softly purring as she rest her eyes. And the boy simply lies down with his body straightened, almost immobilized by the mere presence of a girl being so close to him. His body become flushed red, panting and sweating.

"Dam..." Gumball quietly mutters to himself. "How did I get into this predicament?"

"Well," Lucy softly speaks to him as she is trying to make herself comfortable in bed. "You're the one who invited me here."

"Grr..." the blue cat begrudgingly growls as she brought about his embarrassing impulse from not quite a while ago, almost yesterday yet also so recent as if it was today.

"Come on, you can tell me. Be honest..." Lucy creeps closer to Gumball in a sly manner. "You're a lonesome little boy, aren't you," she said in a rather alluring, cutesy tone.

The blue cat shakes as he tightens himself, steeling his nerve from the anxiety of the close proximity to a girl of his interest. The white cat raise her arm and lay it on top of his head.

"There, there. It's ok," she strokes one of her hand on his head multiple times.

"Get out you!" he bursts out, annoyed and embarrassed from her teasing.

"Shut Up!" the little rabbit's voice yells out from the girl's room.

"But she..." Gumball tries to reason with his little sister.

"I don't give a shite about it! I want to get some sleep."

"But..."

"No Butts!"

"Dam!"

"Anais' right," said Lexy's voice. "She needs some rest along with me and Darwin. So keep it down!"

"Yeah..." said Darwin's voice. "You'll have to be on your own throughout the night. So good night!"

As the kids in the girl's room went back to sleep from the abrupt awakening, silence quickly emanates into the boy's room. Silence falls between Gumball and Lucy.

The white cat smiles sleazily as she stares into Gumball's eyes.

"Ugh..." said Gumball. "I just got to go to sleep. So please, don't do any funny businesses." He blushes after finishing his sentence. Lucy merely responds with a big smile. There's no way telling what's next she'll do.

* * *

**With the earliest glimpse of the island seen along with your long wait, how do you like this chapter? Any mistakes needed to be corrected like conceptual problems or grammarical issues. Please comment me on the review box down below or PM me if there are questions.  
****And yeah... this particular chapter, I was working on it at February around until hiatus or block or something suddenly comes up. I got sidetracked by the other writing assignments for different places. And I do not know when or how often will hiatus comes. So if anything, I will try to finish this series off quickly, whenever I got time. So stay tuned and stay hyped.**


	4. Day 3: The Seaside

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, back from the long hiatus, again. I have really bad habit of being stuck on hiatus due to stuff happening to me. Sorry for making you guys believe that I died or something. So, here is the another episode ever since like around April or May 2015. That is a long time considering that today is around Labor Day in USA, at September 7th, 2015. Happy Labor Day (for those who celebrates it).  
Also, the original concept belongs to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. And the OCs Lexy and Lucy belongs to lexboss. **

* * *

7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation

Day 3: The Seaside

The next morning, Nicole and Richard are in the hotel room 1408, laying down and sleeping on their bed. Loose clothing, junks, and everything are scattered everywhere. On the bed. On the floor. On the table. On the shelf. Everywhere. And the two are barely wearing anything on them. The giant pink rabbit is completely exposed with nothing but his underpants while the blue cat is completely blanketed up.

The alarm clock rings at 7:00 AM, waking Nicole up with the blanket still covering her body. Richard still sleeps unalarmed. The blanket is slightly slipping over, but the blue cat notices it and barely catch it on time. The ray of light from room's balcony shines onto the cat's chest area as the blanket slips down from up around her neck area to midway down to her chest. She drags up the blanket and gets out of the bed, leaving out from the daybreak light. She walks out and approaches toward Richard.

"Richard," Nicole says. "Get up."

"Give me five more minutes," Richard grumbles, moving his hand back and forth as he turns his body to the opposite direction.

"Richard..."

The giant rabbit is still sleeping.

The blue cat growls as her eyes slants and her face frowns. She grabs under the mattress and lifts it up, flinging the big rabbit off to the wall. The rabbit hits onto the wall, only to bounce back and fall down with his face onto the ground.

"Ow..." says Richard.

"Get up," says Nicole. "We're getting up to have a nice walk around the island."

"Ok."

* * *

Around noon, the couple walks around the beach, where a whole bunch of characters are enjoying their usual days with some being locals and some being tourists or vacation goers. Some swim-trunk wearing muppet characters rush toward the waves with their surfboards. Some are cloud-shaped humanoids are bicycling and roller-skating. And even three one-piece swimsuit-wearing kitten girls, each with the corresponding fur color of light-red (or pink), white, and blue are playing on the sands. Everybody seems to be doing their own things.

And for some reasons, Nicole in her navy blue tropical dress waves her eyebrows as she drags her sunglasses down. Seeing that the people in the tropical island seems very familiar, especially the three kittens. The place almost reminds her of Elmore, her hometown, where she have her family in.

"Anything's up in your mind?" Richard in the red tropical button-up shirt asks.

"No," Nicole responds. She adjusts her sunglasses back. "Nothing at all. It's just that this place oddly reminds me of home."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Even some of the people I spotted almost seems to be some distant relatives to people we know in Elmore."

"Yeah." Nicole pauses for a few second.

"Hey. I found something cool close by. We should go."

"Alright."

So, the two continued to walk by the beachside as Nicole follows her husband, who holds his jovial, child-like energy.

* * *

Later, the pink rabbit and the blue cat are inside of the aquarium, a labyrinth with clear walls filled with various recreations of different marine habitats consisting of different species of fish and other marine life. They walk around, looking at every angle and reading the little blurb on each species. Mostly, Nicole is reading the blurb to better understand the creatures while Richard is looking at the creatures with an amazed gaze.

Nicole reads some blurb on some species. Some of what she sees are starfish-like creatures that swims around and wraps its five tentacles around the mouth to form a drill-like cone shape and shoot itself toward rocks or corals. This starfish is technically not a starfish due to its non-stationary locomotive behaviors.

Another one is the domino masked squid. They are completely white with their facial mark around the eye, resembling a domino mask. Their wide-eyes stare back at the aquarium visitors, making everyone wonder if they are observing the squids or that the squids are observing them.

And the one that caught most of her attention is the large orange-scaled balloon-like fish. The fish seems to waddle around, lost in an unfamiliar area. Not much about the fish is known since there is a lack of information on its blurb. Nicole stares at the fish, seeing an image of Darwin, her adopted son. The fish sees Nicole and it apparently grins with wide-eyes.

"Honey, I found something cool," says Richard.

Nicole turns around and sees her husband doing a pose where he acts like a shark trying to eat a school of fish. She chuckles as she grabs her cell phone from her bag and take some pictures of it.

* * *

It's evening time. And the two are in some Japanese bistro on the seaside. Richard is scarfing onto his bento combo consisting of soba noodle, rice, some grilled beef, fish cakes, and others. Nicole is enjoying her sushi set primarily consisting of various hand-pressed nigiri sushi. Nicole lightly dip the fish side of her sushi onto the soy sauce and place it onto her tongue by its fish side. Then, she chews it, savoring the pure rawness of the fish.

"Richard," says Nicole. "Today has been a really nice day. We walk beside the seaside, went into the aquarium, walk some more. And we are having a nice dinner with a beautiful seaside scenery.

"You said it," says Richard. "These stuff are good."

"Yeah. It's been a long while since I ever enjoy some of the Japanese foods. I wonder if I should make some of these stuff for the kids."

"Don't sweat about all these stuff. They're doing fine."

"Yeah. I guess."

Richard stares at Nicole with a wide grin.

"What is it?"

"Oh. It's just that you look adorable when you miss the kids."

"Richard..." Nicole lowers herself as she blushes.

"Yeah. I noticed that you've been staring deeply onto some things that remind you of Elmore. You saw some cat children by the sand. And you were looking at that balloon fish for a long while."

"I swear that this place must be another Elmore, isolated in the middle of the ocean."

"Yeah. The world is an amazing place, filled with bizarre wonders."

"I see."

"You know what else would be amazing?"

"What is it?"

"That the island's name were to actually be 'Elmore-by-the-Sea' and that we were to stumble upon another Anais in this day."

"Actually, that's the nickname of this island," says the voice of the little child.

The couple looks at their side, only to see a little rabbit-like kid that happens to stroll by.

"The reason why it's nicknamed such is because that a lot of tourists or vacation goers from Elmore mostly visit here. And some Elmore people even moved here."

The kid is walking by, playing with his handheld device. He seems to not pay attention of his surrounding; yet at the same time, he remains perfectly cognizant of what's going on around him. The couple becomes shocked by the random coincidence, leaving their mouths open.

* * *

In Elmore, there are seemingly three girls in the girls' room of the Watterson residence. There are Lexy and Lucy in the room. But, there is a blue-furred girl. With all three female cats, they form an idol trio with all three wearing some foreign high school uniforms equipped with headphones. The Christmas lights, or what appears to be so, lights up.

"And cut!" says Anais as she sits on the director's seat. She holds a megaphone while Darwin is using the camera set onto the tripod.

"Oh Thanks Goodness," says the blue cat.

"Just hold it! We're not done with it."

"Ah. Come on!" The blue cat complains.

"You weren't in the mode."

"That's right," says Lexy as she looks at the blue cat. "You just need to bring out more..." Lucy keeps on dragging on, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Cuteness," says Darwin with a sparkling eyes.

"Or beauty," says Anais with slyness.

The blue cat becomes more flustered as the blueness becomes redness. The idol bursts with embarrassment.

"Shut up, you two!" the idol bursts out as the little rabbit and the legged goldfish start to laugh. The idol sits down, hiding from everybody.

Lucy approaches to the idol. The blue cat looks up to the white cat.

"Although that beauty and cuteness are the two important qualities of being an idol," says Lucy. "The most important thing that you need to remember is passion."

"Passion?" the blue cat looks confused.

"That's right, Passion!" Lucy twirls around and stand strongly while looking at a certain angle with the Christmas lights seemingly outshining the ambient light of the room.

"Well," says Anais. "We need to rework on this idol project that you came up with. So, let hitch out."

"Well, that goes my plan," the blue cat says in a sarcastic manner.

"You say something," says Lexy.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Well, I hope that you have a good night, the cute and beautiful." Anais smiles and starts laughing as she leaves with Lexy and Darwin, leaving Lucy and the blue cat idol alone.

"So," says Lucy as she slyly looks at the blue cat. "How does it feel to be popular and powerful as you wished for, Gumball?"

"Shut up!" Gumball yells as he blushes with embarrassment.

"I know that you were up to something, when you run off by the time your mom and dad had left off to their vacation. And Lexy spills the bean."

"I'm not telling you."

"Are you sure about that? Because as I said before, Lexy told me all of your weaknesses, especially when you have a thing for girl's clothing." She smiles with her tongue sticking out.

"Shut up! That's because that dad ruined my laundry this one day."

"That's no excuse from the fact that you enjoyed it. Now, tell me your secret."

"No!"

"Tell me, or else..."

"Or else what?"

The white cat pounces onto the blue cat, pinning him down hard on the ground. Her hands cuffs his wrists and bind them onto the ground. Her face creeps closer to Gumball's face. She opens her mouth, moving it closer to his ears.

"Don't you dare!"

Lucy pays no attention, continuing to move her mouth closer to his ear. By the time that happens, she bites down onto the ear. Gumball moans and squeals as he spasms around, trying to free himself. Lucy starts nibbling onto his ears, getting almost close licking into his ear.

"Alright! I'll tell!"

She still continues on what she is doing.

"It is so that I could find another way to get us a trip to exotic vacation!"

Lucy stops from nibbling onto Gumball's ear. She lets go of him, only for the blue cat to scoot away and sit down with both knees onto the floor. He covers his pelvic region, blushing violently.

"Did I made you stiff?" Lucy asks.

"Shut up!" says Gumball. "Are there any reason why you drag me into this idol thing with you and Lexy?"

"Well, I don't know. I got a really vivid dream or vision that we were all in some tropical island with us three kitty cats wearing one-piece swimsuits and playing on the sand."

"Wait what! Seriously? Is Mom and Dad in there along with Anais and Darwin?"

"You're surprised about that? I was surprised about what you planned for!"

The two cats gazes into each other eyes, blushing as they find themselves in an awkward moment, where they are beginning to fully realize their mutual feeling for each other. And the three are hiding behind the partially opened door with their face peering off of it. They look at each other, surprised on how Gumball and Lucy's relationship reaches up to its resolution.

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter. Please comment on the comment box down below to tell me if there is anything weird about my typing. Or generally PM me about anything. It's been a long time since I type for the fans again, considering that I mostly typed for school during the whole summer. My writing should have changed for the better.  
****From what I said earlier, I may not have enough time to be in FanFiction due to a lot more things that I need to do, being the upcoming school year. And that I may need to find myself somewhere in the future since my college years is coming to an end and I'll need to land somewhere. For now, I will be focusing on finishing 7DRiEV (pronounced seven-drive for convenience). And about any other projects like a sequel for The Amazing Gyroball, I have no exact plan for it yet due to lack of time with it. And for those who still have the hype for The War Against GIGAS (ExMarkSpot, the anonymous reviewer), thank you for the suggestions for the TAG stories. But please, comment it on the TAG's review box. The comment in 7DRiEV is for 7DRiEV only. Or you could check the Gyro Cove in the fanfiction forum. And thank you all for the long support. And stay somewhat hype for more. I may get stuck on more hiatus later on due to college work (fair warning for you guys).**


	5. Day 4: The Fireworks

**Hello everybody! NRG-OVA-9000, here! Back with the new episode of 7DRiEV. Hope that you enjoy it.  
Also, original concepts belong to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. And the OCs Lexy and Lucy belong to lexboss.**

* * *

7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation

Day 4: The Fireworks

It's another day in the tropical paradise. Nicole and Richard are going onto another adventure in the island as they drive through the jungle-covered highway. Filled with tropical plants and trees of tremendous sizes along with rare species of birds flying by, the island they are staying in exists far away from their similarly bizarre but nonetheless more urbanized home in Elmore. The humid mist creates an impression of the island being a completely alien world.

Nicole is driving with the wheel on her hands while Richard is munching on onigiri, crackers, and other treats. The two are paying attention to their own things with Richard being busy on eating and Nicole on driving and looking at the road. It's important for driver to pay attention to the road. Look at the whole front view, at the side mirror, and at the rear-view mirror. Look at essentially everything. Presumably, one of the reasons why Nicole is the one who's driving is due to Richard's reckless driving as she momentarily remembers him driving the car off the highway, motoring through the body of water, hopping from building to building, other absurdities.

Before Nicole delves more into her moment at Elmore, Richard calls her name, which she snaps out. Temporarily fazed of the near-mythical fog of the dense tropical rainforest, she shakes her head and momentarily turns her head to Richard.

"Yes, Richard?" says Nicole.

"Where are we going to?" Richard asks.

"We're going to Rabbit Island!" Nicole shouts with an adventurous rigor.

"What's that?"

"Seriously, Richard?"

"I seriously have no idea."

"You're kidding me." Nicole's excitability dampens as she cannot fathom her husband obliviousness to history. In fact, it is not just world history that the weird world of Elmore have, but also their personal history. More specifically, it is the past time of diplomatic disputes between the cats and the rabbits. Politically, territorially, economically, culturally, etc.

* * *

An hour later, the couple has arrived at the harbor, where the large battleship is seen on the middle view, remaining docked and unharmed through many decades. This battleship, where many people enter in and look at, is known as the "Cat-Rabbit Friend-Ship," which serves as a memorial and commemoration of those who were lost in the past cat-rabbit disputes. In other word, the battleship is a physical manifestation of the reconciliation between the two races, where the cats and rabbit can establish long-term friendships and even everlasting love as few cat-and-rabbit couples are visiting there to celebrate their love.

"Ohh..." says Richard as he witnesses the majestic presence of the battleship before him. "So this is what Rabbit Island is like?"

"Yes, Richard," says Nicole. "This is the Cat-Rabbit Friend-Ship, a legendary naval vessel built by the Cat Navy on Rabbit Island. It is a gift from my people to commemorate the new fresh start, where we end all disputes and look forward to everlasting peace and friendship."

The giant pink rabbit is staring at the ship with wide-eyes. Glistening with what appears to be shimmering stars and flowing from his left eye with a single tear drop, he remains silent for a moment.

"It's beautiful," he whispers.

"Yes. Yes it is." Nicole whispers with the same awe-struck face that her husband has. "It reminds me of how we first meet. When we were a bunch of teenagers, you serenade me with your song despite of my dad's disapproval. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Richard, do you remember that time."

Silence emanates for a minute or two.

"Umm... Richard," Nicole turns her head, only to see her husband stuck in his awe-struck posture. He has been staring at the ship for a long time.

"The ship," he says. "It's beautiful. It's beautiful. And whoa!"

"What is it?"

"It's a double rainbow!" Richard points the double rainbow crowned onto to crow's nest of the battleship. "It's so beautiful, vivid, and intense. Whoa!" The double rainbow shines its multi-colored light intensely as Richard looks up to the ship. "Whoa! Whoa...! What does it mean? What could it all mean!" Richard slurs into nonsensical gibberish as he sobs from the majestic beauty of the ship.

"Okay," Nicole becomes shocked by the intense passion that Richard is having.

As the couple are using their time to focus on themselves, the ship's deck, where the ethereal crown lay on top of, is having some event; that is where the cabin boys are playing around with their wet mop, buckets filled with soaped water and fresh water, soaker guns, hoses, and other water weapons. The two opposing groups, being the cat and the rabbit, are having their own historical reenactment of the Cat-Rabbit Wars. And the majority of them are soaked with their white sailor uniforms becoming transparent.

The cat sailor and the rabbit sailor, both wearing their specialized cleaning goggles whenever they are in cleaning duties, are sitting on the upper level of the upper deck, watching their kin play around on the lower level. The cat is watching the cat versus rabbit water war while the rabbit is using the binocular to and sonar equipment to see and hear the visitors' activity.

"The double rainbow you're seeing signifies the heavenly promise of an everlasting peace between cats and rabbits," says the rabbit sailor. "As always. But in actuality, the double rainbow is a byproduct of the water war that the cleaning crew plays in."

"What are you muttering about?" says the cat sailor.

"Nothing."

"Seriously? You're spying on the visitors."

"It's for security purposes."

"Quit it with your 'security purpose' excuse. Everybody in the cabin crew know that you're just being your voyeuristic self."

"Shut up!" The rabbit sailor drops the binocular and the sonar gun as he turns to his side and yell at the cat sailor. "I have a legitimate reason for it."

"Not really, cause it's peace time. And there is no trouble here."

The rabbit sailor grumbles as he picks up with his binocular and sonar gun to continue on with his "self-appointed security watch duty." The cat sailor later sulks as he is have nothing to do, disappointed that the rabbit is too busy with his own spying hobby.

"I'm hungry," he whines.

"Then why won't you go to the galley and get something," says the rabbit.

"Because, they're off-limit. The galley crew reserved it for some luncheon and dinner plans of our guests. In fact, I'm so hungry that I could just nibble on your ears." The cat sailor then makes a sly smile, eyeing onto the rabbit sailor's long ear. The rabbit notices the cat's predatory eyes.

"Oh no!" The rabbit flushes lightly with subtle redness. "Don't you dare."

The cat sailor moves closer to the rabbit as he slightly drools. The rabbit slowly scoot away. Then, the cat pounces to which the rabbit attempts to jump out, but failed as the cat has already pounced over the rabbit, grounding his prey.

"Nooo..." The rabbit yelps. Then, the cat nips onto the ear and start nibbling them. The rabbit twitches, moaning as the sensitive spots is being attacked.

* * *

Later, the couple is wandering inside of the ship. They walk to many sections within the ship. They walk all over the interior of the naval vessel. From the main deck to the labyrinth of a pipelined corridor, to the limited inside look of the galley with its crew preparing for some event, to the cabin with bunk beds and lockers, and many more.

During the walk, Nicole takes her time on reading the side blurbs on the ship, polishing her knowledge and understanding of the nautical lifestyle and naval military history. On the other hand, Richard is just looking around. He isn't good with museums or museum-like trips as he couldn't properly retain the information of the exhibits. And he is noted to be not so bright. Nicole knows about it, but doesn't care as she still love the same energetic Richard.

* * *

After looking around the interior of the battleship, the couple goes off to the museum commemorating the newfound peace between the cat race and the rabbit race as well as going over with the history of their long-disputed military and sociopolitical conflicts.

While they are walking through the hall, they witness the wide array of historic relics. Spears, harpoon guns, bayonet rifles, submarines, torpedo, airplanes, and many other manufactured military utilities. Each one of them tells their own unique story, which Nicole becomes drawn to as it spells heritage and family history to her. Although that the museum contains information on both the cats' and rabbits' culture and society, Richard seems to be disinterested in it. In fact, he walks around with slight jitters.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asks, concerned about her husband jitteriness.

"Ugh... Nothing," says Richard.

"Richard."

"To be honest, this place gives me a bit of a creep, with some scary things that I can't comprehend."

"Your mom didn't tell you anything of the rabbit history?"

"Well... She did. But, all this wasn't included in my family history."

"I see..." Nicole ponders for a moment why Richard seems to be mostly oblivious to his heritage and family history, especially the Cat-Rabbit War. And she has reached to a conclusion that her mother-in-law had hidden Richard from everything she deemed to be scary, threatening, and dangerous. Or that it could be Richard's personal disposition. But what she sees from Richard is pure, unconditional love, untainted by the past war animosity which had plagued her family for a long while. "Well, in that case, we should make it out quickly."

Richard nervously nods to Nicole.

So, the couple stays in for a little while with Nicole pacing herself by walking from places to places. She looks at every relic and its related blurbs intently so as to remember the content of the Cat-Rabbit history; it is almost as if she want some stories to tell to her children.

* * *

It's evening. And the upper deck has people walking in and out of the ship's interior. Several tables have been set of and seated by the guests. Some are dressed in formal clothing. Some wears their navy uniforms with the commanding officers in their dark navy blue overcoat and the cabin boys in their white shirts. And some just wear their casual tourist attires. Everybody gathers in this festivity, filled with Christmas-like lightings decorated all over the upper deck.

Nicole is standing beside the edge of the ship, gazing at the sunset as the oceanic scenery is shifting colors from bright orange to night-sky blue. The glistening shimmers of the dusking sun is reflecting on the blue cat's eyes. Amazed of the scene she's looking at, she drifts off to her own thoughts.

"Having a wonderful time, my deary?" says Richard as he holds a bunch of hors-d'oeuvres on his arm. He takes the finger foods one by one and starts eating it.

"Yeah," says Nicole. "This is a wonderful choice. Especially when..."

"It have a secret behind-the-scene outlook to the new movie based on a board game!"

"Wait, what?" Nicole's eyes widen as she becomes baffled by her husband's statement.

"That's right! I got a secret sneak peak on the new movie that some filmmakers are planning to make."

"That... is... nice." She has never known what side quests her husband has made.

"Yeah. Wait until Gumball and Darwin hear about this!"

"Yep. And we have gathered a lot of stories to tell for our kids."

"I bet that they wish that they could have come along with us."

"Same. Especially Gumball since he had this look on this face."

"What about Gumball and his face?"

"Never mind..." Nicole has forgotten that Richard doesn't pay much attention to his surrounding with the only few exceptions like a search for food and drinks as well as his general interests on pop culture. Richard is still quite geeky as she remembers him as since junior high school.

"Nicole. Check it out!" Richard points his finger out to somewhere.

"What is it?" Nicole turns her head to where Richard turns his, only to see that the navy crew is working on the ship's artilleries, cannons, and turrets. As the navy men positioned their weapons to where the sun goes down, they fire their weapons up into the sky.

The missiles they fired explode into a dazzling firework show. Many cannonballs burst into crackling embers, falling down as it quickly fades away into nonexistence. The hot snow melts instantaneously in the warm tropical air, cooled by the ocean breeze.

"Aww..." Nicole's eyes widens as she witnesses the firework show above. Her husband did the same. Eventually, their hands reach to each others and have their fingers intertwined with each other.

While the guests full of cat-rabbit couples look up at the firework-filled night sky, the two sailors are sitting on the same uppermost section of the upper deck, looking up at the same view. The cat sailor is just picking his teeth with a toothpick while the rabbit sailor is just sitting down, turning away from him and pouting.

"Seems like our guests are enjoying the view," says the cat sailor, grinning as he feels enlightened from the gaiety of the ship's visitors. He turns his head to the rabbit sailor, still pouting. "Something matter?"

"No!" the rabbit sailor pouts more. The cheeks puff up more.

"You mad, aren't you?"

The rabbit sailor's cheek puffs up more, flustering with redness as the cat sailor continues on with his teasing.

"You mad. You mad..."

The rabbit puffs up more.

"Well at least that I'm not the only one who got a little taste from you. You too got a little taste of m..."

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it." The rabbit sailor bursts out, flustering with the red shade of embarrassment from the afternoon.

"Talk about what?" says the little rabbit kid. The same rabbit kid from yesterday shows up. The two sailors quickly fall to silence, being caught off-guard by the kid's surprise appearance. They look at each other for a moment. Until then, they avert their gaze, turning it up to the same firework shows that the lovers look up at.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elmore, the firework shows is occurring in the night sky, only to be revealed that Gumball is displaying his pyrotechnic skills to Lucy in the front yard at night. The young blue cat lights up multiple makeshift cannons, firing up many bolts of energy that bursts into sparkles. He continues to do so as his siblings and his current girlfriend Lucy. Apparently, they got hooked up together ever since some events yesterday.

The small crowd on the sidewalk applauds for the blue cat's pyrotechnics skills, shouting "Hurray!," "Awesome!," "Awesome!," and the similar likes. Some whistles are made.

"Thank you!" Gumball waves his hand and bows down half way as he hears his crowd cheering for him.

"That was amazing, Gumball!" says Lucy. "How did you manage to do all this?"

"Well," says Gumball. "How would I start?" Gumball is pondering on what would be the appropriate answer, until Darwin butts in.

"Gumball and I always get into these strange predicaments, with the explosion and the drama and all sort of stuff," Darwin answers.

Gumball grumbles as he turns his head to Darwin.

"Cool!" says Lucy. "I want to go into such adventures like what you two have!"

"Lucy!" Lexy calls. "We shouldn't."

"Yeah!" Anais agrees with her older sister.

"Aside from that," says Gumball. "I have a word or two about adventures. And that is that people just don't actively look for adventure. But rather, the adventure looks for them and it's the matter of them choosing to respond to their calling."

"A word of wisdom from a fun-loving guy like you," Lucy smiles.

"Ugh..." Anais groans as she leaves to the Watterson's residence. Lexy looks at her younger sister leaving the show while looking back at Lucy for a second.

"I'll be right back," says Lexy. "Just got to look over Anais."

So, the little pink cat leaves the scene.

"Speaking of which," says Lucy. "Lexy often tells me about your adventures. But, I never really seen any of it in action. So just as what Lexy and Anais would think, are there some kind of repercussions of these stuff?" She raises her eyebrow, considering that whatever warnings the pink-furred sisters she called friends mentioned about is not dire.

"Dunno," Gumball shrugs it off. Then, the whole neighborhood is later revealed to be having little fire hazards nearby their property, growing larger and larger by a small increment. Then, the remaining children shrug off any direness to their little fun.

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter? If any of you have any says about this chapter or even this overall series so far, please comment on the review box below. It could be any questions regarding to the series itself story-wise, or that it could be some potential error I made in terms of grammar and research.  
Again, I will be gone to school to do more work as well as pursue for my own career of either being "on the fields" or be working on personal projects that I ever wanted to do. And dang, Gyroball seems to be having so much hype that I couldn't handle it ;)  
(Seriously, too much OCs kept popping in the reviews from anonymous reviewers. And nobody even read the news bullerton on my author's main page. Seriously, READ them as it's the ONLY source of my update. Also, there is Gyro-Cove forum for "recruitment." Use that instead!).  
Like what I said before (in author page), please be generally respectful to each other and be considerate of the type of vocabulary or words you use to everybody. If anything, the fans could be under-aged children that may easily become corrupt due to irresponsibility of mature fans. Again, learn more from my author's page. And also visit the Gyro-Cove forum (unless if there is any limitations that prevent you from doing so, please talk to me about it and I'll look for it). Aside from them all, thank you for your continued support and stay somewhat hype (again, gone to college, which takes up most of my time). **


End file.
